twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Fifty Shades of Grey is a great and fantastic series.
For my own point of view Fifty Shades of Grey is like a book that you can get attached to really easy and I am a huge fan of the series and I have fallen for the one and only Christian Grey. I am so happy enough to say that I am a Twilight fan and a Fifty Fan, and I am so madly in love with both Edward Cullen and Christian Grey. I am having a hard decision choosing from both of them if I had to choose between the two. So I am here to ask you would you read the series, I have attached the plot for the first book, have a read of this and then choose to go on the wiki through this link. Plot Fifty Shades of Grey follows Anastasia "Ana" Steele, a 22 year old college senior who lives with her best friend Katherine Kavanagh, who writes for their college's student paper. Due to catching a cold, Katherine persuades Ana to take her place for an interview with Christian Grey, an incredibly successful and wealthy young entrepreneur. Ana is instantly attracted to Grey, but also finds him intimidating. As a result she stumbles through the interview and leaves Grey's office believing that it went badly. Ana tries to console herself by the thought that the two of them will not likely meet each other again. However she is surprised when Grey appears at the hardware store where she works. While purchasing various items including cable ties and rope, Ana informs Grey that Katherine wants photographs to go along with the article. Grey leaves Ana with his phone number, causing Ana to realize that she likes him. Katherine pushes Ana to call Grey and arrange a photo shoot with their photographer friend Jose Rodriquez. The next day Jose, Katherine, and Ana arrive at the hotel Grey is staying at, where the photo shoot takes place and Grey asks Ana out for coffee. The two talk over coffee and Grey asks Ana if she's dating anyone, specifically Jose. Ana replies that she isn't dating anyone, to which Grey begins to ask her about her family. During the conversation Ana learns that Grey is also single, but that he isn't the boyfriend or a "hearts and flowers" kind of guy. This intrigues Ana, especially after he pulls her out of the path of an oncoming cyclist. However, Ana believes that she is not attractive enough for Grey, much to the chagrin of her friend Katherine. After finishing her exams Ana receives a package from Grey that contains first edition copies of Tess of the d'Urbervilles, which stuns her. Later that night Ana goes out drinking with her friends and ends up drunk dialing Grey, who informs her that he will be coming to pick her up due to her inebriated state. Ana then goes outside to get some fresh air, where Jose attempts to force a kiss and is stopped by Grey's arrival. Ana later leaves with Grey, but not before she discovers that her friend Katherine has been flirting with Grey's brother Elliott. Later Ana wakes to find herself in Grey's hotel room and is scolded by him for not taking proper care of herself. Grey then reveals that he would like to have sex with her. He initially mentions that Ana will have to fill out paperwork before anything happens, but later goes back on this statement after making out with her in the elevator. Ana later goes on a date with Grey where he takes her out in his helicopter Charlie Tango to his apartment. Once there, Grey insists that she sign a non-disclosure agreement forbidding her to discuss anything that they do together, which Ana agrees to sign. He also mentions other paperwork, but first takes her to a room full of BDSM toys and gear. There Grey informs her that the second contract will be one of dominance and submission and that there will be no romantic relationship, only a sexual one. The contract even forbids Ana from touching Grey or making eye contact with him. It is as this point that Grey realizes that Ana is a virgin and agrees to take her virginity without making her sign the contract. The two then have sex. The following morning Ana and Grey once again have sex, only for his mother to arrive moments after their sexual encounter. His mother is surprised by the meeting, having previously thought Grey was homosexual because she had never seen him with a woman. Grey later takes Ana out to eat, where he reveals to her that he lost his virginity at fifteen to one of his mother's friends and that his previous dominant/submissive relationships failed due to incompatibility. They plan to meet up again and Grey takes Ana home, where she discovers several job offers and admits to Katherine that she and Grey have had sex. Over the next few days Ana receives several packages from Grey. These include a laptop for the two of them to communicate through, since she has never previously owned a computer, and a more detailed version of the dominant/submissive contract. She and Grey email each other, with Ana teasing him as well as stating that there are several parts to the contract that she will not honor, such as only eating foods from a specific list. Ana later meets up with Grey to discuss the contract, only to grow overwhelmed by the potential BDSM arrangement and the potential of having a sexual relationship with Grey that is not romantic in nature. Because of these feelings Ana runs from Grey and does not see him again until her college graduation, where he is a guest speaker. It is during this time that Ana agrees to sign the dominant/submissive contract. Ana and Grey once again meet up together to further discuss the contract, where they go over Ana's hard and soft limits. Ana is spanked for the first time by Grey, which leaves her both enticed and slightly confused by the interaction. This confusion is exacerbated by Grey's lavish gifts and Grey bringing her to meet his family. Despite this, the two continue on with the arrangement without Ana having yet signed the contract. After successfully landing a job with Seattle Independent Publishing, Ana further bristles under the restrictions of the non-disclosure agreement and the complex relationship with Grey. The tension between Ana and Grey eventually comes to a head after Ana asks Grey to punish her in order to show her how extreme a BDSM relationship with him could be. Grey fulfills Ana's request, beating her with a belt, only for Ana to realize that the two of them are incompatible as they currently stand. Devastated, Ana leaves Grey and returns to the apartment she shares with Katherine. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts